


Over coming the pain

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Archie goes to a therapy session. He reveals and understands his trauma. Season 2x08 or somewhere around that time. Tried to make at-least 1000 words short chapter hopefully my writing skills will ensure longer chapters.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper (Mentioned), Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones (mentioned), Archie Andrews/Ms Grundy, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones(Mentioned)
Kudos: 1





	Over coming the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Archie goes to a therapy session. Im not a professional writer or a good writer, I just had this on my mind. Feedback is wanted and needed. Thank you for reading.😊

Overcoming the Pain

Today Archie felt a heavy weight on his chest, a familiar feeling. But today was one of those days where he couldn’t hold it in. Since today was his his therapy session, (suggested/forced by his father) he was finally going to let it out. 

A few nights before he and Veronica were making love, nothing new but he had let how he truly felt he known her. Proceeding to cause a rift in their relationship, then causing her to break up with him. If anything this was trigger.  
******************************************  
Archies POV  
The day at school was long. Longer that usual. It was really awkward in the group today even between Betty and Jughead. Kevin was the only person that made the tension go away. 

I woke up feeling fine, a little emotional of course. But as the day progressed I started to feel more tense. I can’t really explain the feeling but, I started to get more in my head. The situation bothered me more and more. I don’t know why,I’m feeling so low, of course I love her but it’s more than that. The best thing I could do was go for a run that always clears my head, when I got home. 

I couldn’t wait to go home and just relax, well until it was time for my therapy session. And I also didn’t want to be alone, for time being. But that how I’ve been feeling lately just lonely. I have my dad you know l but how much can discuss with your parent and I have to take care of him, I don’t want him in stress he’s just been shot. I could talk to Jughead but he has his own problems, and we haven’t been hanging out as much. Same goes for Betty and I don’t want to put her in this. Knowing things weren’t right between them and the Black-hood business. At least they have each other. 

I spoke to soon Betty and I ended up walking home together, she told me her and Jughead broke up that night too, I guess she needed a friend, as much as I did. I didn’t say anything about me and Veronica. I just listened, and tried to take everything in. 

On the walk when I thought about how Veronica felt. Why she couldn’t say it, and I just couldn’t get an answer for myself. Maybe she doesn’t love me, or even care in the slightest. 

Maybe I was just her play thing, I wasn’t going to force her to say it. I wanted to be with her regardless. All thoughts stopped when I realized we arrived home. I noticed how withdrawn she looked, I asked her if we could study after I got home from therapy; an excuse for not wanting to be alone as well.  
******************************************  
At therapy  
As Archie walks into the room, he sees Mrs.Teague inviting smile, that made him feel a lot better. Archie sits down and takes a deep breath, prepping himself for this conversation. 

“Hello, how are you doing?”  
“I’m great how are you?” Archie replies  
“Great, I can see how nervous you are Archie, what’s really going on” she says in the most gentle way possible.  
“I’ve been having a ruff couple days, you know the normal teenager stuff” Archie says mockingly his life was normal but so far from it. Mrs.Teague knows this and laughs along with him before asking “Can you tell me about your week?”

“Umm.. my girlfriend broke up with me because she couldn’t say it.” he replies and his smile disappears and he looks down and breaks eye contact feeling very vulnerable. “Mhm. We’re talking about the L word right?” She says knowingly but just to make sure.

“How did that make you feel?” “Did you take her on a date to tell her?”  
Archie blushes and responds with “Something like that” “I mean it sucked, I didn’t mean to say it, it just came out” He says like it was the dumbest thing he’s ever done his hand on his face. “I know. You have nothing to be ashamed of we all are in this position at-least once.” 

“I mean I wasn’t going to force it on her.”

“How did you feel, when she couldn’t say it and when the broke up with you on those two different occasions.” Mrs.Teague says trying to get him to think deeper and understand his feelings a little more. 

“I…I-when it first happened it was really awkward, it was in the heat of the moment I tried to explain that to her, but I had to leave.”

“Did you explain that to her Archie?”  
“Yes, I tried to think about how and why this ruined things?”

“ You I wanted this to be real. I wanted someone who really loves me for Archie. You know not my abs, my looks, my body...” he says trails off getting really emotional  
“You-“ Ms.Burton tries to speak but Archie interrupts to far gone in his head.

“I could have had someone that loved me like really loved whole heartily, something perfect and real” “Before I was hot and buff Archie, when I was scrawny Archie, but I gave that up for what some cougar, who just wanted to use and manipulate me ,I could have had someone that loved me.” His voice breaking slightly

“Does this make you feel like an object?” “Who are we talking about here?’’

“Yes, it does.” he avoids her second question and replies with “I got a little off topic.”

“It just seems like no one really tries to get to know me, we always move to fast and then we’re done” “Or I think I’m doing the right thing, and it’s not” “They don’t want the Archie with flaws and scars.”

“Everyone makes mistakes Archie it’s apart of life.” “And nothing in life is perfect everyone and everything has its flaws, that is what makes something real” she says trying to get him to see the reality of things. 

“I know” he says  
“What i- What if I end up alone?” He says as a tear falls down. “What if no one can love me for me, I might end up like my parents divorced and alone” “Do I even know what love is have I seen it?” 

“I just want someone to love me. I want to experience true authentic love.” “Is that so wrong?” With a sad smile Archie continues “I want to see my children running around, my wife and I dancing in in the kitchen, my kids happy because they’re parents don’t fight all the time, A healthy life and family.” 

“A healthy marriage, is that so hard to achieve?” “Even if I don’t end up being married I’ll never abandon my kids.”

“Archie you’re young, you will grow and find love” “You may get your heartbroken a more times than you can count but you’ll get there, don’t rush things Archie”Ms.Burton says getting emotional for him.

“Love you as you are Archie and if a person can’t love you openly and accept you for who you are just know they aren’t the right one for you.”

“You have been through so much, I can see that you are a good person. You have a pure heart, someone will notice that one day and they won’t take it for granted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archie goes to a therapy session. Im not a professional writer or a good writer, I just had this on my mind. Feedback is wanted and needed. Thank you for reading.😊 I kind of rushed to upload this I was so eager, but I will probably edit and change the chapter soon. Maybe with more details about Grundy and if you all have read this note section. And enjoyed I will make a part 2 with Betty and Archie at her house preferably talking about both of their feelings and Bettys trauma and scars.


End file.
